Je m'offre à toi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: En l'honneur de la fabuleuse Rineca (son anniv) un OS rempli de guimauve et un lemon comme on les aime! Penguin x Shachi!


_Hello la compagnie! Me voilà sur un couple que je pensais impossible à écrire le Pensha euh Shapen... Bref le Penguin x Shachi! Il est en l'honneur de la plus belle, la meilleure...j'ai nommé toi! Rineca par celui qui lit ça xD Bref bonne lecture et désolée s'il reste des fautes!_

 ** _Disclaimer: non rien de rien, non je ne possède rien._**

* * *

 **OS penguin x Shachi**

 ** _Je m'offre à toi !_**

C'était un jour comme les autres, les oiseaux chantaient leur joie, le soleil se levait sur la mer teintant le ciel d'une couleur orangée, le monde se réveillait doucement. Ai-je dit un jour semblable ? Non c'était aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Shachi, un pirate du grand corsaire Trafalgar Law. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, heureux de commencer cette nouvelle journée ! Il remit nonchalamment ses lunettes de soleil qui ne quittait presque jamais, coiffant ses cheveux châtains clairs de son bonnet fétiche bleu à visière rose. Il se leva d'un air enjoué, prêt à passer un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il avait bien fait attention à ce que ses compagnons soient au courant en faisant quelques allusions par-ci par-là. Il s'habilla comme à son habitude, de sa combinaison trop petite, un sourire niais aux lèvres ne quittant son visage fin. Il salua rapidement Bepo qui s'excusa en le suivant pour partir déjeuner dans la salle commune. Là-bas il fut désagréablement surpris de voir aucun ballon, décoration, nourriture ou même cadeaux, non rien de cela…seulement l'ambiance pesante de la pièce et ses quelques habitants. Son sourire se fana aussitôt suivis de larmes perlant ses yeux cachés par ses verres opaques. Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge malgré ses tentatives de prononcer quelques mots en vain…Il partit en courant se réfugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer tout la journée…Les secondes passèrent et le brun ne s'arrêtait plus. Pourquoi personne ne pensait à lui ? Personne l'aimait alors ? A cette pensée on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, timidement presque de façon craintive. Il n'eut la force de répondre mais le bruit persista, cette fois plus marqué. Il ne répondit pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son matelas pour cacher ses pleurs. Les demandes d'entrées s'arrêtèrent et des pas lent devinrent lointain. Il s'endormit sans plus de cérémonie, cherchant désespérément que tout ceci soit un éternel cauchemar.

* * *

Après des minutes,des heures il ne sut il ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Il se releva pour passer un coup d'eau sur son visage pour se rafraichir un peu. C'est alors qui aperçut une lettre en parfaite état avec une écriture qu'il sut tout te suite reconnaitre. C'était Penguin qui avait dû la laisser glisser sous la porte pendant son sommeil. Il l'ouvrit et la déplia minutieusement avant de commencer à lire ces mots écris maladroitement , subitement sur le moment malgré qu'ils soient chacun pesés.

 _« Cher Shachi,_

 _Pour commencer je ne sais pas exactement comment aborder ce que je veux te dire, alors d'abord sache que moi je ne t'ai pas oublié car tu as bien trop d'importance à mes yeux, plus que n'importe quelle personne…Bon anniversaire d'abord ! Oui les autres n'ont pas décelés tes petites perches mais moi oui, toutes_ _…Et je ne savais quoi faire face à cela, te faire une fête ou te montrer que moi je suis là et que j'ai le plus beau des cadeaux pour toi : mon cœur._

 _Je te l'offre même si tu l'as déjà depuis longtemps sans le savoir. Et oui je t'aime, comme rien de tel, je ne saurais l'expliquer tant que cela m'échappe ! Et pourtant je me rappelle le temps où on parlait de jolies filles ensemble maintenant je parle de toi puisque tu hantes mes pensées. La seule chose que je peux te donner c'est moi-même, ma personnalité, mon amour, mon corps et tout ce qui va avec. Je ne sais pas si ça peut te combler mais ça peut au moins te consoler… Bref si tu n'as pas compris je t'aime et cela depuis qu'on vit dans ce sous-marin._

 _Amoureusement Penguin. »_

Le brun resta bouche bée à ses révélations ! Son ami de toujours l'aimait ?! Et pas en amitié mais à croire ses propos le véritable amour ! Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte bien décidé à avoir une explication avec le cuisinier. Il le chercha partout, dans la calle, la soute, la cuisine, les dortoirs, la salle commune…tout sauf en haut, leur pièce qu'à eux… Il courut à en perdre haleine pour enfin le retrouver flotter dans sa combinaison, recroquevillé contre lui-même, inquiet. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser tendrement sur son épaule.

« Tu veux savoir ma réponse ?

-J'ai plus rien à perdre après tout. »

Sachi releva doucement le menton du cuisinier pour le regarder en face. Ses doigts caressèrent son menton pendant qu'il se rapprochait minutieusement de sa bouche. Et en une seconde il happa ses lèvres contre les siennes, n'osant pas bouger se croyant bercé par un rêve. Ils attendirent le maximum de temps, aucun ne voulant briser la bulle s'étant formé entre eux. Soudain Le brun se sortit pour de nouveau l'embrasser cette fois plus langoureusement bien décidé à faire prolonger cet échange. Il alla titiller du bout de sa langue les lèvres rougis de son futur amant qui n'hésita pas à les ouvrir encore sonné. Ils entamèrent une danse qu'aucun ne voulait briser sans succès, le manque d'air se faisant ressentir ils durent se séparer à contre-cœur. Les yeux de Shachi ne cessaient de le fixer amoureusement, décelant une forme d'humour mais rien, c'était bien la vérité.

« Je t'aime Penguin

-Je t'aime Sachi, plus que tout. Tu veux ton cadeau alors ?

-Oui bien sûr avec plaisir ! »

A ces mots le cuisinier vint se mettre sur les hanches de son amant qu'il caressa du bout de ses doigts laissant un sachi rouge et perdu.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi, c'est mon cadeau…laisse toi faire et profite. »

A ces mots ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois pendant que Penguin commençait à le déshabiller, déboutonnant sa combinaison minutieusement sous les gémissements de son compère. Ses mains allèrent le coller contre lui et caresser doucement ses cheveux. Sachi fit de même les laissant en caleçon. Ils se reculèrent quelques instants pour mieux se contempler. Le cuisinier arrêta leur baiser pour faire descendre sa bouche. Il commença à lui laisser des suçons dans son cou en profitant pour mordiller cette peau laiteuse à portée de main. Il descendit doucement vers ses bouts de chairs déjà durcis sous les faibles gémissements de son amant. Celui-ci avait fermé ses yeux et s'était accroché aux draps comme seul bouée de sauvetage. Il exécuta des cercles invisibles du bout de ses doigts avant de le faire avec sa bouche, les suçotant en les imbibant de salive un maximum possible. Pendant ce temps sa main le caressait pour l'exister davantage. Elle frictionnait ses bourses entres elles en massant son périnée. Elle commença de léger va-et-vient rythmé par sa bouche parcourant son corps. Son organe buccal arriva enfin à sa verge dressée. Il souffla doucement dessus avant d'humidifier ses lèvres. Il suçota son gland avant de commencer à la mettre dans sa bouche la sentant palper. Il enroba sa langue sur sa veine sous un cri plus fort de Sachi qui avait depuis longtemps perdu pied. Sa bouche s'appliquait à donner le plus de plaisir à son amant en caressant ses fesses et titillant son entre.

« Hum….penguin….plus arg….vite…. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que celui s'exécute non sans un sourire, accélérant la cadence. Son corps était pris d'incontrôlables spasmes. Il ne tarda pas à succomber aux limbes de la luxure et du plaisir se libérant dans la bouche de son amant. Il reprit sa respiration halée et essuya les gouttes de sueur perlant son front. Il sentit ensuite 3 doigts rentrer dans sa bouche pour venir palper sa glotte. Sachi avala sa salive avec peine avant de commencer à les sucer de manière sensuelle. Il ne tarda pas à les humidifier suffisamment en happant de nouveaux ses lèvres en manque de ce contact, de cette drogue. Le cuisinier enfonça le plus délicatement possible un doigt attendant qu'il se décrispe. Il s'en suivit un autre, qu'il bougea rapidement de plus en plus fort. Soudain son amant se cambra en hurlant déchirant le silence. Penguin ne put s'empêcher un sourire en rajoutant le dernier et titilla cette boule de nerf sensible qui lui provoquait tant de plaisir. Il les retira en voyant le sexe de son compère se regonfler de plaisir. Il mit ses jambes sur sa taille, et le colla un maximum contre lui. Leurs langues se happèrent et il le pénétra le plus doucement possible. Il le masturba en attendant qu'il se détende. Sachi lui fit un signe de tête l'insistant à continuer. Le cuisinier se mouvait en donnant des coups de reins pour s'enfoncer un maximum et toucher sa prostate. Ses va-et-vient se firent sentir ainsi que ses déhanchements de bassin. Il pilonna sa prostate, accélérant et tapant le plus fort possible. Ils criaient à l'unisson et ne tardèrent pas à jouir l'un dans l'autre. Penguin attendit un peu avant de se sortir et se coucher à même le sol. Sachi le rejoignit et se nicha contre son torse. Le cuisinier le recouvrit de sa combinaison pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid.

« Dis tu m'aimeras toujours ?

-Oui chaque jour, chaque nuit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

 **Fin**

* * *

 _En plus la fin rime! Bref voilà ma belle j'espère que ton cadeau d'anniv t'as plu! On se Skype après si tu veux :)_

 _Biz_


End file.
